1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a recording medium and a data signal, and more specifically, it relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that make it possible to verify a dynamic image to be reproduced, to select a dynamic image to be reproduced next and to specify the order in which dynamic images are reproduced by implementing control to ensure that no image information is provided to a display unit of the image processing apparatus while the image information is being output to an external display apparatus, and a recording medium and a data signal that provide an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video apparatus provided with an image display unit in the prior art assumes a structure that allows a dynamic image to be displayed at the image displayed unit of the video apparatus while the same dynamic image is being output to an external image display apparatus. In addition, a time counter or an operating state may be displayed superimposed on the dynamic image displayed at the image display unit of the video apparatus.
However, the video apparatus in the prior art described above presents a problem in that dynamic images to be output to the external image display apparatus cannot be verified at a glance, the dynamic image to be reproduced next cannot be verified or a dynamic image to be reproduced cannot be selected while a dynamic image is being output to the external display apparatus, necessitating the next operation to be started only after the reproduction of dynamic image is completed at the external image display apparatus.